


Yoga't Be Kidding Me

by BouncyPickle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Chirrut is really flexible, I Don't Even Know, I know nothing about yoga, M/M, Shameless Ogling, Space Husbands, Stretching, Yoga, but it's hot, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyPickle/pseuds/BouncyPickle
Summary: Chirrut takes time in the morning to do his routine stretches and Baze takes time to shamelessly ogle his husband.





	

Baze’s breath caught in his throat. He and Chirrut had been together for ages but the other's morning routine never ceased to stir something deep and primal inside of Baze.

It was hot on Yavin IV which was why Chirrut had stipped off his outer robe, leaving him in nothing but slim, form fitting pants. His husband's muscles positively rippled under the rising golden sunlight. A thin sheen of sweat glossed his skin and Baze couldn't stop staring.

Chirrut bent forward, body perfectly perpendicular to his legs as he laid his hands flat on the floor. A mighty feat of flexibility Baze completely ignored for the sake of staring at Chirrut’s ass.

He stayed like that for a long moment, breathing steadily. Then Chirrut lifted his legs up, one by one, until he was in a straight, practiced handstand. He held himself up with ease, all the muscles of his arms and shoulders bulging.

A small group of passing Alliance pilots stopped, watching Chirrut in awe and Baze felt a deep pang of jealousy. The young audience whispered amongst themselves before one girl stepped forward.

“Excuse me, Guardian?” she asked softly probably trying not to startle Chirrut who definitely knew they were coming even before Baze did; “What are you doing?” 

Chirrut tipped his head to the side thoughtfully as he brought himself down into a lotus position, sitting with legs criss-crossed and arms out stretched. He motioned in front of himself, welcoming.

“I am meditating my mind, my spirit and my body,” Chirrut began and a couple people knelt down in front of him; “Would you like me to show you?” 

Then Baze watched as Chirrut guided them through some poses. Chirrut stretched his legs out in front of him and bent forward until his forehead met his knees. His hands held onto the bottoms of his bare feet, resting there.

Some of the Rebels could follow along and the others tried.  Baze was too focused on the dips where Chirrut’s spine met his waist, little dimples in his muscles just above his butt. 

Then Chirrut slid his legs apart, just so he could lean his forehead against the floor. He pushed his arms out to the sides, under his knees, so his legs appeared to stretch out atop his shoulders. He was explaining something about the Force but Baze got distracted thinking about how easy it was to press Chirrut’s knees to his shoulders in a much different position.

Someone gasped in pain and Chirrut pulled out of his pose with graceful ease, moving to their side. He gently guided them back to their knees. 

“You must be careful,” he chided before scooting back to his original place; “I have practiced for years and am in very good tune with my body and soul.”

“Can you do any crazy poses?” one of them asked and Chirrut arched a questioning brow; “You know, high-level stuff.”

Chirrut hummed thoughtfully for a moment before answering; “I will show you only if you all agree not to try it yourselves.” 

There was a rabble of agreement and Baze felt arousal prickling in his veins at just the thought of what he knew Chirrut could do. 

Chirrut stood and immediately bent down, hands flat on the floor to push himself up into a handstand again. His balance was perfect and unwavering as he curled his left leg down, then his right, crossing them. He was mimicking how he had been sitting on the floor, only upside down. He held it for a moment, before separating his legs and straightening them up again. 

Then slowly, he lowered them behind him. They stayed straight and his back arched into what almost looked impossible. Chirrut’s feet settled flat on the floor behind him stomach straight until his ribs curled downward toward his hands that still were flat on the floor. 

Then he slowly lifted his legs back up, all the muscles of his core flexing and rolling and Baze had a hard on in his pants. Chirrut turned, his legs moving to the side of his body as he lowered himself down, flexing arms bending at the elbows. They remained level with his chest as he held himself up horizontal with the floor. His waist was twisted and his legs stretched apart, not stopping until he was doing the splits in midair. One leg rested over top of his elbow.

Baze flushed when Chirrut’s flexibility was met with awe and applause, embarrassed by his own shameless staring. He rolled out of his poses as gracefully as ever even if Chirrut was a little more sweaty now than he had been before. 

“Now, if you'll excuse me, this old man needs a shower,” Chirrut laughed, bowing and waving those who had gathered off. 

He immediately moved toward Baze and Baze looked away, ashamed. Of course Chirrut knew Baze had been watching him the whole time. It was probably why Chirrut was so willing to show off. 

“What did you think?” Chirrut wiped the sweat on his chin off with the back of his hand and Baze wished he had licked it off instead; “So amazing I've left you speechless, hm?”

Baze snagged Chirrut’s wrist and a smirk pulled across Chirrut’s face. 

“Come,” Baze said gruffly, dragging Chirrut toward their temporary quarters. 

“I certainly intend to,” Chirrut hummed playfully; “more than once if we have the time.” 

Baze was happy Chirrut couldn't see how red his face was even though he suspected the other man knew somehow anyway. Years together meant Baze couldn't hide anything from Chirrut.

“You’re a dirty old man,” Baze accused and Chirrut answered with a toothy grin.

“I was not the one drooling over a man of faith during his meditation,” he snickered; “Have you no shame, Baze Malbus?”

Baze had to wonder that himself when he stopped to pull Chirrut up on his tippy toes and kiss him breathless. A group of passing Rebels whooped and whistled at them. Baze groaned irritably as they parted. 

Yavin IV was kriffing hot and the Rebels on base were too nosy. When Chirrut laughed against his mouth and steered Baze back into their shared room though, Baze supposed it wasn't so bad.


End file.
